Kinky Maleval NSFW week
by sBerry181
Summary: Diaval wants to spice up the relationship with Maleficent a bit. Contains bondage, anal, sex toys, sexual content


Maleval NSFW week day 4 kinky

A/N hey guys I just couldn't resist temptation. Here's my version of Maleficent and Diaval being kinky ;) Please don't judge me ;D

'Let's try something different.' .

These five words from Diaval changed everything. We have been a couple for 2 years now and everything was wonderful. Like every couple we have our ups and downs, but in the end we always make up for every fight. Sometimes wild and animal like, sometimes tender and sweet. At the beginning I was very tensed, because of my trust issues, but Diaval always remained patient with me. Over the months we became more and more daring, but I could tell Diaval wanted something more. I could tell from the way his hands wandered to my asshole when we were making love, or the way he sometimes (almost violently) pinned my hands above my head. And of course he always wanted to fuck me somewhere else. One time he tried to take me in the hallway of Auroras castle! I always told him I'm not ready for that and he always understood, even though I could see his disappointment clearly. I always knew that one day he would tell me about his fantasies, but when he did I was still shocked.

'Come on dear. I swear we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Just, just let's give it a shot, huh?' , he said pleadingly. I could never resist when he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

'Alright. What is it that you want us to try out?', I asked nervously.

'Do you trust me Maleficent?' , Diaval asked with pleading eyes.

'Of course I do. I trust you with my life' , was my honest answer.

My love only nodded and took a blindfold from his pocket. I tried to shove my nervousness away and let him blind me. He gently took my hand and guided me somewhere. It seemed to me like we were walking for hours until finally we seemed to arrive. It was very cold where we were, so it couldn't be at our tree. I felt him positioning me on a soft bed. Just when I reached for the blindfold Diaval stopped my hands and cuffed them onto the bed post. He did the same to my ankles. When I started to fidget he gently stroked my cheek and murmured loving words in my ear. I trusted him, he would never hurt me. My love cut through my thoughts with his words.

'My love. I wanted to try something special. At the beginning you are wearing the blindfold, because I want our joining to be as intense as possible for you. Then we are trying out some...toys. If you want to stop, just say 'Raven' and I will obey. Are you okay my dear?'. I gulped. Was I okay? I was terrified, but in a good way and nervous like the first time.

'W- what do you mean by toys?', I asked.

'Well my love you will see soon enough, because by that time I want you to see what I do to you.'

His raspy voice sent shivers up and down my spine and I couldn't help myself so I moaned.

Suddenly my lips were caught by his and Diaval glided his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance. I desperately wanted to fling my arms around his neck and play with his raven black hair, but his handcuffs restrained me. Our kiss became more demanding each second and my pet started sucking and biting my lip. When I moaned he stifled it with his hot tongue, nearly choking me. He started to unbutton my dress, kissing me all the way. Then he stripped me completely naked, only for me to realise that he was already butt naked. Diavals kisses trailed from my mouth to my neck, which made me moan. The urge to move was too much to bear. Diavals hand cupped one of my breasts, kneading and pinching them.

'Aaaaaaah', I screamed. His mouth swirled around my nipple, sucking, teasing, slowly killing me.

'I want to see you loose control my love. I want you to beg for release. I want to feel you trembling beneath my fingers.'

And while he said those words, Diavals hand began to wander south, until it reached the gentle curls of my sex. His mouth still sucking my breast, one hand pinching my nipple, the other caressing my vagina. If I thought my breaths were erratic then, it was sure to stop suddenly when he slipped one finger up and down my clit until he plucked it into my wet folds, inflicting a loud and very unladylike moan from me. He pumped in and out of my body and used a second finger to penetrate me. I squirmed under him, hips thrusting into his fingers. Suddenly he inserted a third finger into my tight folds, surprising me immensely. I couldn't take it much longer. Just when my whole body began trembling he pulled his fingers out of me. My disappointment however didn't last that long because suddenly I felt something moist kissing my thighs, up to my throbbing middle. Then it was over with me. His hot, wet mouth started sucking and licking my dripping wet clit. Diaval got deeper and deeper inside of me, touching me to the very core.

'Aaaaah Diavaal please! I I can't hold on much longer.'

Then he whispered into my vagina : 'Then come for me.'.

These four words undid me. I started squirming underneath him with Diaval gripping my thighs in an iron grip. I couldn't move. So I came. Right into his hot waiting mouth. Then he left me and I felt cold inside. Diaval moved upwards and kissed me passionately, so I could taste my juices on his mouth. And then, then he slammed his dick into me and I felt like I was in heaven. If my moans couldn't be heard for miles I don't know what could. Then he pulled out of me and I whimpered, missing his member instantly.

'I love you' , he whispered against my mouth.

'I love you too, Diaval.' , was my honest response.

We made love like it was the first time. When we both came at the same time my love crushed me underneath him, but I couldn't care less. I still couldn't move nor see but I felt alive, truly alive for the first time in my entire existence. As I mused I felt my boyfriend leave my sweating body. Just when I wanted to protest he removed my blindfold and I saw a huge black vibrator in his hand. I gulped. What was he going to to now? He just smiled and kissed me.

'Maleficent, you know we can always stop. Just say the word and we stop, okay?' . His concern deeply touched me.

'I know Diaval It's just...Darling could you tell me what you're planning to do so I can prepare myself.' . Diaval smiled and kissed my nose.

'Of course my sweet. At first you will get used to this little tool. Then I would love to try a little anal. Of course I will be careful.'

I gulped again. It sounded very different from what we did before, but I wanted to please him, so I nodded and kissed him. The kiss soon became very passionate and I felt the Dildo at my entrance. When I nodded he inserted him slowly. I gasped. It felt so real and massaged my walls perfectly. Then Diaval turned the device on and I was sure I were in heaven and hell at the same time.

'Aaaaaaah, oh fuck!' I screamed.

'Well I will fuck you senseless my dear.' , he whispered devilishly.

Then the dildo vibrated more and more and I came screaming. When I came back to earth Diaval uncuffed me, only to put robes around me, tying my arms to my back and my legs to my stomach. Now I was completely helpless. Diaval slowly inserted a finger in my asshole and massaged it. I squirmed, but didn't protest. It felt different, but who said that has to be a bad thing. When he took a second finger it hurt a little. He surprised me by inserting the dildo in my vagina from behind, making me scream because of the different angle. At the same time his finger went in far deeper.

'Darling, your ass is very tight, but I'll be gentle, I swear.' , he said.

Then I felt his cock rubbing up and down my ass. Slowly he put his big shaft into my tight asshole. It felt like being ripped apart.

'Aaaaaaarghh, fuck fuck FUUCK! Oh god!'

'Do you want me to stop, my love?' , Diaval asked concerned at my outburst.

'NO!' , I screamed. He smiled and guided himself even deeper until he was completely up my ass. I could feel every inch of him and started to cry a little. Then he pulled out, and in, and out, and I couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Meanwhile he inserted the dildo in my second hole and turned it on. Being penetrated from two sides is very stimulating and I came within a few minutes.

When Diaval pulled out of me, he took something that looked like a hook. My eyes widened, because it had a huge bullet at the end.

'This, my dear, is an anal hook. I will insert it in your ass, then I will tie it with rope. The rope will go around your throat, and I will fuck you. Now, every time you move too much you will feel the hook go deep into your ass.' , he explained.

Honestly, it sounded wonderful and I smiled like a madwoman. Because of the huge bullet however it hurt to insert the hook, but I adjusted just fine. Like he said, Diaval bound the rope around my throat. What he didn't tell me however was the rather uncomfortable position with me hanging from a swing with my ass held up high. My love got on the swing before me and, without warning, pounded into me. I screamed like a wild animal and grounded my hips only to feel the hook penetrate me. Hard! I cried out. Diavals animal instincts took over and he fucked me without mercy. The pleasure was too much and I bit him.

Afterwards we often returned to our little torture cave, like we used to call it, to fuck like animals without fear of being disturbed. We fucked everywhere and in every position one can imagine. Needless to say our sex life greatly improved. Sometimes I dominated him and sometimes he was my master, and sometimes we made love so gentle and sweet that we both cried.

Diaval and me lived happily ever after, if you didn't already assume so. ;)


End file.
